EdWin Dribble Drabble's
by FullmetalSwordArtOnline222
Summary: Just as the title says, this is my own personal collection of Edward x Winry drabbles. Range from K to T, so judge wisely. These are supposed to be short fun, little sexy cute stories. Some are funny and some are more cute fluff. Enjoy!
1. Drabble 1

_**Cold Winter memories:**_

_**New couple Winry and Ed take a walk through Resembool on a cold Winter day, and end up on a walk down memory lane as well...**_

* * *

Winry smiled at the red twitching nose of her boyfriend. He sneezed gently and grunted in irritation. The cold winter air nipping at his nose, but he didn't seem to enjoy it like when they were kids. The cold just seemed to bother him as they walked around Resembool in the Winter weather.

" Over here, c'mon!," Winry turned to see children running about in there puffy snow pants, a few boys and a little blonde haired girl. 2 of the boys hopped into their snow fort.

" C'mon Dylan..!" The other boys called impatiently as there friend hadn't joined them yet behind the wall of snow, every child dreamed of playing in. They glanced over and heard a small whimper, from a female.

" One second guys, Julia has her boot stuck in the snow bank!" The little boy adressed as Dylan replied. The boys groaned and rolled their eyes, not caring much for the situation or the little girl.

Winry tilted her head in fascination of the scene playing out across from the park they were at. She elbowed Ed lightly and squeezed his hand, silently directing his attention to the small kids.

" Huh? What?," Ed glanced at her and then the children through the foggy glaze of the ever falling snowflakes. No two are ever alike, that's what ran through his head. Winry smiled and frowned at the same time, wondering what the little black haired boy was gonna do about the little girl.

" C'mon, forget about her...," They urged, the little girl had such pleading eyes. The boy bit his lip and sighed.

" I can't guys...she's important to me...plus my mom will yell at me if i leave her..." He quickly added and used his hands to dig the snow off of her little leg. They all went ahead and tossed snow balls and him and the little girl. He sighed as he finally got her out and they both smiled, and laughed.

" Thanks big brother..." Julia smiled and hugged around his torso. He rolled his eyes and blushed.

" Yeah, yeah you're welcome...," He sighed. " Now lets play!" He smiled and they started their own snow ball fight.

Winry chuckled at the scene and her eyes widened when she felt an arm go around her waist gently, and soft lips peck at her cheek. Making her blush, and look up at Ed.

" Huh? What was that for Ed...?," She asked her boyfriend at the unusual PDA. He smiled down and kissed her forehead.

" I remember a certain little blonde haired, blue eyed girl that I helped in the same situation...and it turned out pretty damn well..." He said softly near her ear. She blushed, knowing what he was referring to.

" It sure did" She smiled and met his frostbitten lips in a gentle, warm kiss.

_**The End... Of drabble 1...more soon to come!**_


	2. Drabble 2

_**Her dress and his hair:**_

_**The title pretty much explains the premise. Its Ed and Winry's first date and rumor of Winry wearing a mini dress swirls around the Rockbell house this evening? Is it true?**_

* * *

" A dress?" The words escaped Ed's mouth in disbelief as Al told him some odd news.

" She's wearing a short dress? For our date?," Ed almost had a small nosebleed. He hadn't seen Winry Rockbell in a dress since they were kids... He could only picture it. 'She would be HOT...' his mind screamed and his cheeks sweltered red. Damn hormones, yes even Ed has them.

" Yes brother, how many times are you going to ask that?," Al chuckled, he had peeked in on Winry as she was applying some lipgloss and saw her in it. Ed did a mental celebration as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

Braid or ponytail? He thought about it until he heard footsteps downstairs. He turned his head and Al smiled.

" That would be her brother..." Suddenly Ed felt his heart race. This was their first date...ever. What if she didn't like how he was dressed, or how he smelled, or how he acted? All these questions made him begin to perspirate. Al saw this and patted his back.

" She wouldn't agree to go out with you if she didn't love each and every thing about you. You know Winry, brother...except maybe your temper. Not even you like that...," Al chuckled and Ed gave him a playful glare. Punching his arm. Al rubbed it jokingly.

" Thanks Al..." He smiled and walked out of his room, looking at her and feeling his pulse stop and speed up. She looked...

" Beautiful..." The words escaped his lips smoothly. She was standing there at the bottom of the steps, her hair curled down in that little black & red plaid mini dress and black heels...he thought he just might faint... Was this really Winry? Or a clone? No she was way to pretty already to be anyone but the real deal.

When his eyes scanned her lovingly, his eyes hugging her body she blushed.

" Hey Ed...do I look alright?," She asked with a shy smile as he descended the staircase to meet her. His eyes still a bit wide.

" You...you look breathtaking...," He said quietly as he reached the bottom with a smile. The redness tickled her cheeks and she smiled brighter.

" Really? Thanks Ed.." She wrapped her arms around his neck in an affectionate hug. He blushed as he felt her small hands playing with the ends of his hair. He smelled her sweet scent, oil and cinnamon. Oh Winry. He could just melt into it...

" And Ed...?," She pulled her body away just enough to be face to face with him. He blushed at her face's closeness.

" Yeah...?" He replied and stared into her crystal blue orbs, finding that even they had a smile to them deep inside. He felt her fingers brush through his locks.

" I like it down..." She whispered, her breath tickling his lips. Creating an even stronger infatuation...

" W-why is that...?" He stuttered slightly and swallowed hard.

" So I can do this..," She pressed her lips onto his and her hands grasped some of his golden locks. Running through them as she felt him kissing back, a hand secure around her waist. She pulled away from his lips slowly and looked at him.

" I like it down too..." He felt a goofy smile play across his lips from joy and she just laughed. There date had little talking that night...~END

* * *

_**Hey guys so reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for reading. I will have more up soon I promise, Thank you!**_


	3. Drabble 3

_**Al's Awful Advice:**_

_**Al gives Ed some horrible advice that makes him even more nervous on his first date with Winry. He was hoping for a goodnight kiss and is worried he won't get it after all the problems he causes? Will he still get it?**_

* * *

" Thank you for taking me out Ed.." Winry smiled, blushing slightly as they took a seat at her favorite restaurant. Ed also blushing eternally nodded and sat down across from her. Al had said something that made him slightly more nervous than he expected to be... ' Don't mess up...your accident prone brother'

The golden haired alchemist groaned mentally. Did he really HAVE to say that before he left on a first date. Winry seemed to notice his discomfort as she laid her napkin across her lap.

" Something wrong Edward?" She asked with a small pink smile. He blushed, he could smell her appealing peach lip gloss from here. He was hoping for a kiss at the end of this...what a player.

" Oh um no...of course not. Im here with you, what could be wrong?" He spoke quickly, making it clear that he had some kind of issue. Winry sighed and reached for his hand on the table top. Ed moved his hand away nervously and knocked over his water on Winry's lap...oops...

Winry shot up to her feet in alarm. Taking a napkin and wiping down her skirt.

" I am so sorry Winry!" He stood up as well and gave her more napkins. He was mortified. What an awful way to start a date. She just smiled at him as she finished.

" Its no big deal, accidents happen Ed.." She waved it off. Ed still felt horrible. As they settled back down and moved on, their drinks arrived. Coke for Ed and Sprite for Winry.

" Cheers!" Winry rose her glass in a toast. Ed smiled and tapped glasses with the blonde beauty.

" To us!" He heard a clink and took a sip. Then 3 seconds later Winry was drenched in it...

" WINRY GAH IM SO SORRY!" Ed blushed bright in embarrassment. That was prune juice not Cola. So he spit it out and it coated Winry's blouse now. Winry sighed and tried to wipe off what she could.

" Again, its okay Ed..," She insisted as her white shirt was now purplish. Her favorite blouse...great. Luckily there food arrived soon after and nothing went wrong...well...nothing much...heh

" I love fries..," Ed smiled as both him and Winry received them with their cheeseburgers.

" Me too but they're so fattening.." Winry chuckled, making Ed roll his eyes. ' Health freak' He thought to himself..

" Hey want some ketchup?," He offered and added some to his own plate. She nodded and smiled...until Ed accidentally squirted her with the clogged ketchup bottle instead of the fries. Dammit Edward!

" OH MY GOSH WINRY I AM-" " So sorry?," She interrupted and began wiping that off herself as well. Poor Win. Ed looked down and nodded. There was no way he was getting a second date, at least he thought so. And he wouldn't blame her either.

After the meal had ended they walked home together, it was late and dark. After accidentally tripping Winry and letting her fall in a puddle...they walked home in silence. Ed couldn't help but glance at her a few times, he felt worse than she could imagine. When she put her hand on the front door handle Ed placed his on top of hers gently. She turned her head slightly to look at him with her blue eyes.

" Listen Winry...I-I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened. I spilled and spit and squirted stuff on you and I just feel really ba-!" He was cut off by the blonde making a move and kissing him. It was a really nice way to say 'shut up'... He blushed furiously and kissed back gently...peaches...When she pulled away she smiled at him and he blushed, smiling back.

" Still tastes like peaches" He smirked and she just laughed. They spent another 5 minutes on the porch and smiled as they headed inside. When they walked through the front door both Al and granny were waiting for them. They saw Winry and both of them facepalmed. Then Al's eyes widened as he approached his brother.

" Is...is that her lip gloss on your neck brother?," Al raised an eyebrow. Winry blushed and giggled, looking at a dazed Ed. Ed just nodded.

" Uhuh...peaches" He nodded. By morning Ed was covered in peach lip gloss...


	4. Drabble 4

_**Speaking My Heart Without Speaking:**_

_**I decided to do a sad/angsty EdxWin story! So please enjoy, i don't have much to say about it except i hope you have emotions xD that might help with reading this story. Don't worry, it has a fluffy ending too...~FullmetalSwordArtOnline222**_

* * *

**Nighttime.**

A deep, dark velvety blackness all around him. Edward Elric looked around the room, his brother outside watching the stars no doubt. He stroked his cold automail over his moist forehead, dribbled with sweat. His nightmares tore him apart a little more each and every time he went to sleep at night. He didn't tell Al about his terror, but he didn't have to. He had a feeling someone so close would be aware without him having to say something...but what about her. The one he saw every time he saw something shiny, or metallic...something beautiful...or even a bit annoying.

Edward sat there and stared at his automail arm...he always viewed it as a sin to have it, a part of his punishment. Right now he was starting to realize that it wasn't his sin, it was her gift. He committed the taboo, and for that he and Alphonse paid the price. He was reminded of this in the dank silence of the night. If he was a little boy again...he would have peeked into Winry's room and watched her sleep for a bit. Wishing he could sleep so peacefully like her...

The only time he slept well was in his mothers arms as a small child. He felt weak, and craved her comfort. Now when he was weak, he tried to push through. But right now...he needed her. Not his mother...but his love.

He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Running a hand over his face slowly and debating whether to pick up the phone at this hour and make a call home. He knew very well that the gearhead might be asleep, or up working all night. It was a good fifty-fifty chance either way.

" Winry..." He muttered her name as his flesh hand settled on the old phone on his bedside table. Pondering the numbers to her home phone as he always did before his opposite hand punched them into the base of the phone...and it rang in a low tone. He clenched his fist more with each ring.

'_Pick up Winry...pick up Winry...Please..' _He begged himself softly, closing his eyes and awaiting the beautiful chime of her voice. After a little bit..it hung up automatically, ringing 12 times with no answer. His heart dropped into his stomach...No answer.

As he was about to settle back down into his pillow, attempting again to enter a restless slumber he heard whispering and his ears perked. It sounded like Al and a voice Ed couldn't identify from here. Then Al's clinking footsteps were joined by some rather light ones as they came towards this bedroom. He had learned to always be on his guard, so he came up into an open fetal position and eyed the doorway. The footsteps got closer and louder...and his heart thumped harder and harder until finally...

Her golden hair that shone like gold.

Eyes bluer and deeper than the ocean itself. Beautiful.

Reaching out to him in an eternal darkness, he felt so trapped...then like magic she showed up.

_How did she know? How did she know? How does she ALWAYS know?_

He asked himself this question in this moment as his pulse raced. The small girl stepping into the room, bringing the smell of metallic daisies with her. Filling his body with a sense of relief at just the sight and scent of her. She tilted her head a bit as he rose slowly to his feet.

" Ed...?" She questioned, since he held a strong silence. Her eyes widened when she saw the alchemists shoulders hunch. In the darkness she could hear a small suckle of air...and a sob. The he came crashing into her arms without a word.

" Woah!" She stumbled back in surprise and felt him heaving against her chest. His breath hot and heavy against her shoulder. He was...crying. She paused for a moment then threw her arms around him. She could feel the warm way he held her close, a hug like no other. There hugs were usually soft and close...but now his lips lay near her temple. Feeling a few of his tears drip onto her ear.

" Its okay Ed...its okay..." She tried to soothe him quietly, stroking his back while he wept.

He placed a kiss against her head and closed his eyes tight. Her eyes widened, then closed. He didn't need to speak. She understood...

"I love you too..." She whispered, never breaking the hold she had on his body. He twitched and another tear dripped down her cheek. When she had to leave this would truly hurt...but for now...he didn't let go..

' _I'll never let go...'_


End file.
